The Club Boss
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Glen and Cleveland and Jack and Bob Powell keep it in hand to apply everything they say to run it. Opie drives to the bay and then he finds a bay at the lake and then stops at the bay. At the bay Opie is looking at the boats while the coastguard gets off and then Opie kills the coastguard watching when Bob Powell arrives. On Bob Powell's request Opie talks to Bob Powell to predict his question and then he goes to the ocean and then he swims in the ocean and then he drifts out to far and then the shark is after him and then Opie gets back on the bay and then Opie kills the shark and then he returns to Bob. * Durimg a investigation Opie finds the enforcer named Jenko Latino a captain working for the Bikers and then Opie chases Jenko Latino and then kills him and then steals his bike. Opie has the Bikers after him and then he kills them and then makes the escape while leaving them dead for life on a fresh getaway. Opie drives to the shelter place to find the three men named Bobby and Colin and Larry while Opie gets a phone call from Bob. At the shelter code Opie goes in the yard through the neighborhood to keep out of trouble and then he goes under the house in shelter. * Under the shelter Opie walks up to Bobby and Colin and Larry and Drew and then he talks to them and walks to them and then he plays a game. During a beat down Opie has three bad men for Opie to kill and then he kills them and then he leaves them dead and runs. During a flee Opie follows Drew and then he chases after him and then he runs after him through the neighborhood and outside of the neighborhood and then he takes down Drew and leaves him under arrest. During Drew King's arrest Opie watches the scene over Drew King and then he watches the crime scene and then the SWAT and the FBI and the CIA and the Military and the police to arrive and then the Police puts Drew King under arrest and then Opie watches him getting arrested and then he takes away his serial fake number. * Opie drives to the management property and then he drives in and then opens the gate and drives in the compound. Opie talks to Jack and Bob Powell for a question he wants to know and then he talks to him and then his Ferara Mafia's and Balla's and the Vagos and the Police motor officer arrives and then Opie kills the Ferara mafia's and the Balla's and the Vagos and the Police highway officer leaves the place. Opie gives Jack the IEP adress to remember where he put it and puts it away while Cleveland and Quagmire has a talk. Opie leaves there conversation. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Glen Quagmire as Seth MacFarlane * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo * Coastguard as Michael Douglas * The Shark fish as Ron Pearlman * Jenko Latino as Jason Momoa * Bobby Wexler as Isaac Hayes * Colin Griffo as Jeff Dunham * Larry Memphis as Robert Ben Garant * Drew King as Tom Kenny